


Power Of The Force

by Rogdar Hammerfist (GlacialNorsePagan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacialNorsePagan/pseuds/Rogdar%20Hammerfist
Summary: Five years after the Clone Wars, the galaxy is in darkness. Follow the story of a young Jedi Padawan and his Master as they trek through the galaxy, attempting to undermine and overthrow the evil Galactic Empire.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Galactic Unrest

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER #1 - I do not own any rights to Star Wars. All rights to Star Wars go to Disney and Lucasfilm.
> 
> DISCLAIMER #2 - This story is written by a member of the LGBTQ+ community and will eventually contain a character who is a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If this annoys you in any way, shape, or form, don't read this story, and please stop being a bigot.
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

_"People will often underestimate your power. Don't let that discourage you. Don't underestimate your own power."_

**\-- Jökullbjörn Kenobi Thorson, November 15th, 2020**

☆☆☆☆☆☆ 

A young boy, no older than seventeen sits on a smooth rock in the middle of a forest clearing, meditating. A stream circles the eastern half of the clearing. Several lightsaber parts, including a fiery yellow crystal, float infront of him. He begins to speak softly and quietly as TIE fighters fly overhead. 

"The crystal is the heart of the blade... The heart is the crystal of the Jedi… The Jedi is the crystal of the Force… The Force is the blade of the heart… All are intertwined; the crystal, the blade, the Jedi. We are one." He said, and as he finished, the lightsaber pieces clicked together, and he grabbed the hilt out of the air, opening his brown eyes. 

As he opened his eyes, a group of twelve stormtroopers, wearing black armor with orange highlights, rushed into the clearing, aiming their E-11 blasters at him. One of the stormtroopers was wearing a black cape; she was obviously the commander. 

"Stand down, Jedi!" The Commander shouted, raising her own E-11 blaster rifle. 

The Jedi stood, turning to face the stormtroopers; his brown cloak flowing in the wind, and his Padawan braid dangling from his hair. He leapt up and landed behind the troopers, igniting his fiery yellow lightsaber blade. He stabbing into one of the trooper's back, before beheading two others. The other troops quickly turned, not noticing that the Padawan had leapt up into the trees. 

The Jedi used the Force to pull three more of the stormtroopers into the branches of the trees, the impact snapping their necks. He leapt down, Force-pushing four more of the troopers into some rocks. The Commander and the remaining stormtrooper quickly seperated, attempting to flank the Jedi, when, suddenly, the Commander began to float into the air, choking and dropping her blaster as the Padawan raised his left hand. The other stormtrooper was quickly beheaded by the Padawan's lightsaber. 

"P... please... mercy!" The Commander said, gasping for breath. The Jedi walked towards a tree, slowly pushing the stormtrooper into the tree. He began to apply more pressure on the Commander's neck, speaking quietly but with the strength of a thousand Krayt Dragons. 

"Contact Lord Vader. Now." He said, bringing his blade up to her throat. 

The Commander pressed a button on her wristcomm, which brought up a holotransmission, and the two could hear the mechanical breathing of the Sith Lord. 

"Who are you, child?" The masked agent of the Dark Side spoke with the strength of ten thousand Rancors. 

"I am Jedi Padawan Aldawn Ragnarok, and I'm assuming you're the one who sent these weak and untrained stormtroopers to kill me?" The Padawan spoke calmly, not even a hint of fear in his voice, though terror ran rampant through his body. 

"I can sense your fear." Vader responded, "You won't survive much longer, Padawan." The holotransmission cut out. 

Aldawn stood, looking at the ground. He disengaged his blade, and allowed the Commander to drop to the ground, and she began to gasp for breath. The Padawan turned, beginning to walk away from the clearing. 

"Wait!" The Commander said as loudly as she could. "Please, take me prisoner... he'll kill me if you don't..." 

Aldawn stopped, thinking for a moment. He turned, staring at the black-and-orange clad stormtrooper. "Leave your wristcomm and blaster here." He spoke, and the stormtrooper quickly took off her wristcomm, before standing and following him.


	2. "Darkness Growing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the Clone Wars, the galaxy is in darkness. Follow the story of a young Jedi Padawan and his Master as they trek through the galaxy, attempting to undermine and overthrow the evil Galactic Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER #1 - I do not own any rights to Star Wars. All rights to Star Wars go to Disney and Lucasfilm.
> 
> DISCLAIMER #2 - This story is written by a member of the LGBTQ+ community and will eventually contain a character who is a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If this annoys you in any way, shape, or form, don't read this story, and please stop being a bigot.
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

_"Man cannot explore new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore."_

_**\-- Andre Gide** _

Aldawn rode up to the rebel base on a speeder bike, with the stormtrooper sitting behind him. The two got off, and Aldawn spoke to some of the rebel troopers, who quickly cuffed the stormtrooper, taking her to the holding cell. The Padawan walked quickly and with purpose; entering the blast door that lead into the base within the cliff. He walked through the hallways, stopping infront of a door. He waved his hand, opening the door with the Force. He entered the room, and sitting on a chair in the center of the room was Togruta Jedi Master Shasah Erdome. She sensed him enter, and spoke quietly and calmly. 

"What is it, my young Padawan? You seem distressed." 

"Vader... he's coming. I... I can sense him." Aldawn spoke; terror in his voice. "He can sense my fear..." 

Standing, the Jedi Master called her lightsaber to her hand. "Then we must be ready for him." 

The two Jedi rushed outside, just as Vader's shuttle, escorted by three gunships, landed. Out of each gunship rushed eight stormtroopers; a total of twenty-four. They quickly lined up in two phalanx formations. The shuttle door hissed open, and the unmistakable mechanical breathing of the Sith Lord was heard. He walked down the ramp, igniting his red lightsaber. 

"Stay behind me." Shasah ordered, and Aldawn listened. The Togruta ignited her green-bladed lightsaber, stepping into a fighting stance. She faced Vader, speaking with the strength of ten thousand Krayt Dragons. "You will not defeat us - you're not strong enough." 

The Sith Lord stood for a moment, before motioning for the stormtroopers to open fire on the rebel soldiers. As blaster fire zipped around, the Sith Lord faced the Jedi Master. "Your arrogance will be your downfall." 

The Jedi Master rushed the Sith, who used the Force to throw her into a rock, knocking her unconscious. Aldawn ignited his own, fiery yellow blade, anger churning deep within him. 

"It would be wise for you to surrender." Vader said. 

"Yeah, probably," the Padawan replied, "But I am a slow learner." He brought his blade up in a Form II salute, bringing it down, before stepping into a fighting stance. 

Vader ignored the salute, and instead brought his blade down towards Aldawn's head. Aldawn blocked the blade, struggling to hold the block beneath Vader's strength. After a moment, the Padawan disengaged his blade, quickly stepping out of the way as Vader's blade slashed into the ground. He backed up as the Sith rose. Vader Force-pushed the Padawan into the cliff, and Aldawn groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. 

Vader quickly approached the boy, bringing his red blade up, preparing to strike the Jedi down. Aldawn quickly Force-pushed Vader back into one of the Imperial gunships, letting out a roar as he did so. The Padawn called his lightsaber to him, before igniting the yellow blade and letting out a menacing growl. Vader stood, igniting his own blade. 

Aldawn began to charge towards the Sith Lord, and Vader lifted a boulder with the Force, hurling it towards the Padawan. Aldawn grabbed it with the Force, throwing it into a group of stormtroopers. Vader then grabbed one of the Imperial gunships, throwing it towards Aldawn, who leapt through the doors of the gunship, before landing in front of Vader. The two dueled, blades clashing and sparks flying. The Dark Side brewed within Aldawn, but it was controlled, like a furnace. 

"I can sense the darkness within you... it gives you strength... fuels you... use it." Vader taunted as the two locked blades. 

"I'm not sure you'd like what happens if I do." Aldawn replied, and he broke the blade lock, before kicking Vader back several feet. The Jedi raised his arm, and Force lightning streamed out of his hand, hitting the Sith Lord and flowing across and into the Sith's body.


	3. "The Escape"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the Clone Wars, the galaxy is in darkness. Follow the story of a young Jedi Padawan and his Master as they trek through the galaxy, attempting to undermine and overthrow the evil Galactic Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER #1 - I do not own any rights to Star Wars. All rights to Star Wars go to Disney and Lucasfilm.
> 
> DISCLAIMER #2 - This story is written by a member of the LGBTQ+ community and will eventually contain a character who is a member of the LGBTQ+ community. If this annoys you in any way, shape, or form, don't read this story, and please stop being a bigot.
> 
> Enjoy the Story!

_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage."_

_**\--Lucius Annaeus Seneca** _

Vader struggled beneath the stream of Force lightning, but managed to Force-push Aldawn back. The Sith Lord rose, igniting his red blade. He watched as Aldawn dragged his master into an old Republic LAAT/s gunship, followed by the imprisoned stormtrooper and several rebels. The gunship took off, and roared through the sky. 

"Admiral Smith... ensure that the rebels do not leave the system." Vader spoke through his commlink, disengaging his lightsaber as he watched the gunship fly through the sky. 

As the gunship entered the upper atmosphere, Aldawn sent a transmission to another planet. 

"This is Jedi Padawn Aldawn Ragnarök. Master Erdome is injured, and we need reinforcements from Odinn's Peak base in the Asgard system! We are in the Jötunheim system, and we are taking heavy fire from a star destroyer!" Aldawn spoke into the transmission, and the operator quickly responded. 

"We need an access code." 

"Access code 4280!" 

A few moments of silence passed, before the operator spoke. "Stand by. Reinforcements en route." The transmission ended. 

"Pilot! Get us as far away from that Star Destroyer as possible!" Aldawn shouted, and the pilot nodded. 

After a few seconds, two Venator-class Star Cruisers popped out of hyperspace, firing on the Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. Three dozen ARC-170 starfighters engaged in a dogfight with four dozen TIE fighters, while another dozen ARC-170 starfighters began to escort the LAAT/s gunship to one of the Venators. 

After another few minutes, the gunship was in the Venator's hangar, and the starfighters were called back. After a few more moments, the two Venators turned, blasting back into hyperspace, just as Darth Vader's shuttle landed in the heavily damaged II-Class Star Destroyer's hangar. Admiral Smith spoke quickly when Vader entered the bridge. 

"My lord, they called in reinforcements. Two Venator-class Star Cruisers. They... they wiped out most of our T-" the Admiral began to suffocate, as Vader's hand raised. 

"I care not for your failures." The Sith Lord released Smith's neck. "I want them found."


End file.
